Court de Aou!
'Court de Aou!' (コートで会おう! Kōto de aou!), also known as 'Let's Meet on the Court!' is performed in: *Advancement Match Rokkaku feat. Hyotei Gakuen *Dream Live 4th *Seigaku vs. Rokkaku *Seigaku Farewell Party *Dream Live 2013 Romaji= Tanoshimu tame no TENNIS Kodomo no koro kara ima made Suki dakara koso Umaku naritai Wasureruna PORISHII Katsu tame dake no TENNIS Shiai wo suru nara kanarazu Haiboku nanka Kakkowaruize Miseruna SHINPASHII Ikiteru imi ga Soko ni wa aru Kidoairaku subete Kanjirareru Boku tachi no eien Sore wa TENNIS COURT sa Nee kimi Ikiteiku tochuu de COURT de aou! DOUBLES 2 de Momo chan senpai to Kawamura senpai ni butsukaru no ga Kurobane Harukaze to Amane Hikaru Tanoshimu tame no TENNIS Kodomo no koro kara ima made Soshite are ga Saeki Kojirou to Itsuki Marehiko tte iun da Karera wa DOUBLES 1 rashii yo Suki dakara koso Umaku naritai Wasureruna POLICY Nee, are wa dare? Are wa Aoi Kentarou. Ichinen na noni buchou nan datte E? Ichinen de buchou!? Katsu tame dake no tenisu Shiai wo suru nara kanarazu Are wa Kisarazu Ryou da yo RUDOLPH no Kisarazu Atsushi no futago no aniki de, Kare mo nakanaka anadorenai rashii yo Haiboku nanka Kakkowaruize Miseruna SHINPASHII Shoubu wa itsumo Yosoku funou Kishoutenketsu da ne Monogatari SURIRINGU na isshun Sore wa TENNIS COURT sa Nee kimi Ikiteiku tochuu de COURT de aou! COURT de aou! |-| Kanji= 楽しむためのテニス　子供たちの頃から今まで 好きだからこそ　上手くなりたい　忘れるなポリシー 勝つためだけのテニス　試合をするなら必ず 敗北なんか　かっこ悪いぜ　見せるなシンパシー 生きてる意味が　そこにはある 喜怒哀楽すべて　感じられる 僕たちの永遠　それはテ二スコートさ ねえ君　生きていく途中で コートで会おう！ 堀尾：ダブルス２で桃ちゃん先輩と河村先輩にぶつかるのが黒羽春風と天根ヒカル 楽しむためのテニス　子供たちの頃から今まで 堀尾：そしてあれが佐伯虎次郎と樹希彦って言うんだ。 彼らはダブルス１らしいよ 好きだからこそ　上手くなりたい 忘れるなポリシー カチロー：　ねえ、あれは誰？ ほりお：　あれは葵剣太郎。一年なのに部長なんだって カツオ：　え？一年で部長？ 勝つためだけのテニス　試合をするなら必ず 堀尾：　あれは木更津亮だよ ルドルフの木更津淳の双子の兄貴で、 彼もなかなか侮れないらしいよ 敗北なんか　かっこ悪いぜ 見せるなシンパシー 勝負はいつも　予測不能 起承転結だね　物語 スルルングな一瞬　それはテニスコートさ ねえ君　生きていく途中で コートで会おう！　コートで会おう！ |-| English= In order to enjoy tennis from kindergarten until now we love it and therefore we want to become strong We can forget policies In order to only win in tennis, we’ll definitely play the match things like defeat aren’t attractive We can’t show sympathy We understand our meaning of life Joy, anger, grief and happiness, we can feel it all Our eternity is at the tennis court Hey you while you’re alive Let’s meet at the court! Doubles 2 is a match Momo-chan senpai and Kawamura senpai & Kurobane Harukaze and Amane Hikaru In order to enjoy tennis from kindergarten until now And that are Saeki Kojirou and Itsuki Marehiko They are playing doubles one we love it and therefore we want to become strong We can forget policies Hey, who is he? That is Aoi Kentarou. He’s their captain, thought he’s only a first year Being a first year, he's already captain? In order to only win in tennis, we’ll definitely play the match That is Kisarazu Ryou He’s the twin brother of Rudolph’s Kisarazu Atsushi You should not take him lightly things like defeat aren’t attractive We can’t show sympathy A match is always unpredictable It’s a developing tale, isn’t it? A thrilling moment that is the tennis court Hey you while you’re alive Let’s meet at the court! Sources *AmarisRiku @ GoogleSites *TeniMyu-Lyrics @ Blogspot Category:Music